Elements
by Echoblaze
Summary: Hollypaw is given the gift to control the elements at her own will. But, instead of telling others about it, she keeps it a secret and tells no one. As she copes with lying about it and trying to rid herself of it, she finds herself in a deeper pit than she hopes for. *Sorry, really bad summery. Please read and review :)*


As the fresh breeze blew across the moor, the young leader Lionstar padded out of his den and was greeted by the early rising of the sun. However, the wonderful sight did little to ease his nerves. Ever since his leader ceremony a mere half-moon ago, he's been plagued by dreams of a fire roaring across the moor, burning everything in it's path. He could hear the prophecy chanting behind the large flames. **_Only the kindest of waters will cool the harshest of flames._**He didn't understand it, nor did Ivywind, their medicine cat. He padded over to the nursery, hoping that seeing the new litter of kits will ease his nerves. He had heard them being born earlier, but decided to let Ivywing work alone.

"Hopefully nothing went wrong." He mewed to himself

He padded over and slipped through the entrance. He smiled as he saw two bodies nuzzled against Breezetail, one of Windclan's fastest runners. Lionstar walked over.

"How are they?" He asked

"Perfect. My daughters will be fine." She replied

_Two she-kits. Fantastic. The clan can always use more warriors. Maybe one of them will be Ivywing's apprentice. _

"Did Harewhisker see them yet?"

"Of course. He was already waiting outside and having to deal with Smokestorm not letting him in. But, he saw them."

"What did you name them?"

"The brown and white one is Hazelkit and the pale brown one is Hollykit."

Lionstar smiled at the two small kits. However, the image of the flame crossed his mind again and unsettled him. "Is something wrong?" Breezetail asked

"No..Not yet. I must speak with Ivywing. Congratulations on your second litter." He meowed

She nodded in thanks as the pale gold tom padded out of the nursery. He spotted Echoclaw, his deputy, organizing the dawn patrol. Harewhisker was apart of it, along with his sister, Honeylight, and Patchpaw. He gave Echoclaw a nod and entered Ivywing's den.

"Another dream?" Asked the black and white she-cat

"Yes. It's the same one though." Lionstar replied

She turned to face him, her gentle green gaze full of kindness. "Well, what did you expect? Them to stop?"

He gave a light laugh, "No. But, I don't understand it. Kind water? I've never met a gentle type of water nor do I think that the water from the lake will be much help if the fire is that big."

Ivywing walked over and looked at him. "Starclan's prophecy's are not always literal. I am unsure of what this one means now, but keep a close eye on your clan. It might have something to do with them."

Lionstar sighed, "But what if it is literal? That big of a fire! It'd destroy Windclan and possibly all the clans!" He exclaimed

Ivywing gave him a stern look, "I know it's hard right now. With you being the new leader and Mudstar's passing, I can't imaging the weight you have on your shoulders. But, clan life must go on. If you see something or have a different dream, come to me. It'll help Lionstar."

The she-cat said nothing more and padded off, leaving him still unnerved, but a bit calmer about the situation. He left the den and walked back to his own, taking a look at the rising sun. _Life goes on. Even with the impending danger of the possible fire. But..I must lead my clan as though nothing has happened yet. _

With that, Lionstar entered his den.

**...**

Lionstar padded alongside the hunting patrol and looked behind him and saw Grayspots and Ravenwind. The two mates being together reminded him of his loneliness. He'd never had a mate, only a single crush and that was on Leafcloud. But, she hadn't liked him back and now he was over her. All he wanted was someone in his life that he could connect with and be able to talk with about the prophecies. Ivywing was helpful, but he couldn't be able to raise a family or talk to her whenever he wanted, even if it was about the smallest of things. He sighed and continued walking with the patrol.

"Alright," Ravenwind said, "Grayspots and I will hunt near the Thunderclan border and Lionstar and Shrewfur can hunt where they like. I suggest that we meet back here at sunhigh."

Everyone nodded as he padded off with Shrewfur. The dark brown tom gave him a nod.

"Have you seen the new kits?" He asked

"Yes. They seem like strong cats."

"I hope so. Harewhisker seemed so nervous about this litter, especially after the disaster with the first one."

Lionstar nodded, still remembering that day moons ago, when he was still Lionclaw. He'd watch Ivywing run in and out of her den as Breezetail struggled to stay alive. She'd lost two kits and nearly her life. But, Acornfoot had lived and was still here today, a powerful warrior. He could see why Harewhisker was so nervous. But, this time it was much better. He noticed a small rabbit in the distance and chased after it. The rabbit looked up, but he had already gotten close enough so that it wouldn't escape. He chased it across the moor, his feet pounding on the soft grass as he leapt for the small rodent and caught it in his jaws.

"Well, that work-" He began as he turned around

He looked behind him and saw flames engulfing the moor as a yowl pierced the air. It wasn't of fear though, but rage. In the midst of the fire, as cats ran around him, knocking him over and shoving him, he saw a shadow in the center as eyes looked directly at him, full of rage and hatred as the flames roared on.

"Lionstar! Lionstar!"

He shook his head and turned to see Shrewfur looking at him with wide, pale blue eyes. "What happened?" He began, "You were saying something to me and you just froze!"

Lionstar sat down and placed his kill on the ground. "I just..just saw fire, roaring across the moor, burning everything in it's path."

"There's no fire. Nothing bad has happened and there hasn't been a fire here since before Mudstar gained his nine lives. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right.." Lionstar mewed

As he picked up his prey, Lionstar thought back to the shadow he had seen in the flames. The eyes looked to be turning to fire as well, but seemed to calm down to look right at him. He shivered at the thought. _I hope you're right..._He told himself. _I just hope you're right..._


End file.
